Debulara and the source of summer chapter 4
by laizia123
Summary: A story about Debulara, Mia Groov and Spidey having a war against the wolves who are destroying their world.


Chapter 4 ~ the coins of light part 2  
It's midnight and Debulara and Mia Groov are in a deep sleep. it's raining outside, Debulara is holding her blanked very tight, she is sweating all over her body as she's dreaming about a door, it looks like an exit, she can't quite see what's behind the door, it looks like a light is coming from behind that door, Debulara is trying to reach it, but the harder she tries, the more blurry it becomes, she faints from excitement and literally 1 second after she's in a black room, filled with black straw that looks like a den of some kind, she can't quite see what's going on, all she notices is that there's one big black wolf with neon blue lines all over its body walking right over her, she looks like an ant compared with the wolf walking over her, on the left she also notice she's holding the hand of Mia Groov, but it looks like she's sleeping.  
Debulara looks back at the giant wolf but now her glow looks red, the giant wolf is about to scream really loudly as a lightning strikes in right in front of her window.  
She's breathing heavy and jumps 5 meters into the sky and plumps down so hard again her bed makes a hard squeeze and cracking sound and the same time.  
As she plumps down on her bed she hears a big explosion like sound in Mia Groov's bedroom.  
Debulara runs as hard as she can to Mia Groov's bedroom, and as soon as she opens the door she notices Mia Groov used a psychic explosion ball on her closet, the doors of her closet were half broken and she was also heavy breathing.  
Debulara: "What happened?"  
Mia Groov: "d-d-didn't you hear that sound? w-was it the giant wolf?"  
after staring a long time to each other Debulara sat down on her bed and was explaining she had the same dream as her, but in her dream, Mia Groov was sleeping, and in Mia Groov's dream Debulara was sleeping.  
they both start staring outside for a long time, so long, they both fell asleep laying half on the small inside extension of the window, and half on the bed.

4 hours later they woke up with full wrinkles on their face due to lack of sleep as they notice it was morning.  
they both yawned at the same time.  
Debulara: "wha... morning already?"  
Mia Groov: "s...seems like it."  
they both stand up from the bed, Debulara was heading to her room like a zombie to put on clothes as Mia Groov was doing the same but in her room, as they had put on their clothes, brushed their teeth and combed their hair, they were heading towards the front door of the exit of the apartment, Debulara opened the door, and a letter was laying next to her feet. she stooped to the letter, and when she did Mia Groov was crashing right in Debulara's back which causes debulara fall right into the letter with her face.  
Mia Groov: "Oops, sorry, my bad"  
Debulara *sarcastically tired*: "ouch."  
Debulara stands up with the letter stuck on her face  
Mia Groov: "what's that on your face?"  
Debulara rips it off her face and looks to the text  
Debulara: "OH, it's a letter from the town sheriff"  
Debulara opens it and reads it  
it says:  
"Dear heroes.  
I have discovered a trail that might lead to something important you might go to for your next discovery.  
Greetings: Sherrif."  
Mia Groov: "what does that mean?"  
Debulara pulls her shoulders.  
they are heading to the sheriff's office, but as soon as they arrive, the sheriff isn't there, there's a piece of paper saying "I'm not home, on my business for horse dealing."  
Next, to the paper, there's laying a small black goop of water which looks petrified due to time which looks like the hint the sheriff gave us for our next adventure. as Debulara lift it, it looks like there's a small track under it which looks like a map to an island.  
Debulara: "Do you know what this is?"  
Debulara shows it to Mia Groov, she's looking at it for not a long time as she notices directly what it is.  
Mia Groov: "yes, that's a map from an island people are still wondering for ages if it exists."  
Debulara inhales as she thinks about that dream they both had.  
Debulara: "i-isn't that the island we dreamed about?"  
Mia Groov looks at her with a surprising face.  
Mia Groov: "that might be, but if nobody knows it exists, how do WE know?"  
Mia Groov starts walking but as soon as she does she trips over and the stone is falling in a million pieces and instantly transforms into a teleport to the island, they both got sucked into the teleport.

a long time of silence falls as Debulara and Mia Groov are waking up in a black room with a door right in front of them.  
Debulara: "oh no, let this not be the dream we had... PLEASE NOT..."  
Mia Groov: "calm down, Debulara, if this was the dream we had. we wouldn't be together."  
Debulara: "you're right... but what is this then?"  
Mia Groov: "our biggest fear."  
Mia Groov takes a step forward, the room is getting a weird stretching shape and out of nowhere, they both wake up on the small island.  
Mia Groov: "I told you it was an illusion."  
Debulara: "WATCH OUT!"  
She points at the chest flying right above them, but this time it didn't shoot light balls, it teleported randomly somewhere in front of them on the small island but split into 5 chests, but only 1 is the right one.  
Debulara: "which one do we choose?"  
Mia Groov is holding her hand on her chin and says: "I know this trick from somewhere, we have to find the chest that looks different than all the others"  
Debulara stares at Mia Groov while Mia Groov is looking close to the chests and then she notices one chest having a brighter gray outline than the others.  
She teleports to the chest and grabs it.  
the chest transforms from a black color to light and explodes, and from the explosion, a coin appears, the explosion didn't do any harm since it was the right chest.

but directly after the island is tearing apart.  
Debulara: "uhhh. shouldn't we go away from here?"  
Mia Groov: "there's no way to get out of here, there's no other land nearby."  
Debulara starts screaming and holds herself to one of the nearest tree's as the coin is Mia Groov's hand start shining brightly, it shines so brightly, they both got blinded for a few seconds. then they open their eyes and they're standing right in the office the story started, but with the coin.  
then the sheriff comes walking in and starts staring for a long time and then asks: "what happened? did you find the clue?"  
Mia Groov: "well... let's say... OH, is it that late already? we gotta go."  
Debulara and the sheriff are staring confused at Mia Groov as she walks to the exit of the office.  
Mia Groov: "Debulara, are you coming with me?"  
Debulara: "oh, yeah, sure"  
and they both walk to the apartment entrance while the sheriff keeps staring outside the window like *wha... just happened*


End file.
